


A Desperate Agreement

by Horusath



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: Final Fantasy 12. This story takes place when the party reaches Eruyt Village.In their search for Fran's missing sister, Mjrn, the party is forced to confront the viera of Eruyt Village. The village elder, Jote, is more than happy to help...on one condition. And that condition involves her, Fran, and Vaan





	1. Whatever it Takes

The Golmore Jungle was unlike any forest Vaan had ever seen. It was eerily dark, as if the place was stuck in a perpetual twilight. Limbs from grotesquely shaped trees would jump out at you from the shadows, their roots creeping onto the path as if attempting to capture unsuspecting travelers. The constant shifts in elevation the paths brought with them made Vaan nauseous. There was however no doubt that they were steadily climbing. Once, he had made the mistake of looking down the side of the path. There was no forest floor; only a looming darkness, ready to swallow him up were he to stumble and fall. 

And that was all without even touching upon the myriad fiends that prowled its sprawling paths. Fast, panther-like felines that attacked with mind-shattering magics, flying devils that always looked for a nice piece of your body to sink their fangs into, rock golems that towered over you with arms thick as tree-stumps… Worst of all were the disgusting, barrel-shaped horrors that waddled their way around on a multitude of small tentacles that sprouted out from underneath their rotund shapes. Their bodies were thick like old leather, and their entire forms were covered in a multitude of mean spikes that seemed to have grown straight out of their hides. They smelled horribly too: when Basch had struck one down with a mighty blow from his sword, its yellow blood had showered Balthier. Even now, the overwhelming stench lingered wherever he went. It hadn’t helped his already sour mood.

“Who thought we’d be back here of all places,” Vaan heard Balthier grumble to Fran.

“We do what we must,” his companion answered, solemn as always. 

Suddenly Fran stopped in the middle of the road. She walked towards the side of the path and stared out into the darkness. The whole party similarly came to a halt.

“What’s wrong?” Penelo asked.

“We have arrived” Fran said, without looking back. 

Vaan looked around. There was nothing here, just more of those nightmarish looking trees, observing them like giant sentinels from the shadows beyond the path. 

“You sure?” Vaan said. “I don’t see anything.”

Balthier put a hand on his shoulder. “You’d question a viera about her knowledge of Golmore? An ill-placed bet.”

Vaan blushed. “I, uh…”

“Just watch” Balthier said, as he moved to stand next to Fran.

The viera carefully raised one of her fingers to her face. With long strokes, she began drawing elaborate patterns in the empty air in front of her. Vaan almost wanted to ask what she was doing, but he heeded Balthier’s advice and simply watched. Suddenly, a rustling sound began to surround them, as if there was a fierce wind blowing around them. Vaan felt Penelo grip his arm.

“Vaan, look!”

Beyond the left edge of the road, a new path began to form itself. It seemed to materialize out of thin air, a conglomeration of grass, thick moss, branches, and all manner of plants. It glowed with a deep, jade luminescence, brighter and brighter until Vaan had to shield his eyes. Then, as quickly as it began, the sounds stopped, and the light faded. Where before there had only been empty space, now they were presented with a path wide enough for all of them to walk on side by side. It still glowed with an echo of the green fire that had created it. In the distance, Vaan could make out buildings. His face must have reflected his amazement, because Fran looked at him and smiled briefly.

“Welcome to Eruyt Village.”

 

Eruyt Village, as far as Vaan could tell, was mostly made up of elaborate treehouses built into the giant trees that were native to Golmore Jungle. All the structures were made of the same gold-colored wood, and the buildings were interconnected through rope-bridges that ran crisscross through the air like a knitting pattern. Some buildings were small, simple huts that reminded Vaan of the types he used to build when he was still a child. Others were larger; massive complexes that spanned multiple trees and resembled small palaces. 

Upon their arrival, Fran wanted to stay behind at the entrance, but the rest of the group had been adamant at having her come along. Wherever they walked, they were met with stares. Not directed at the humans, as Vaan had expected, but at Fran. The village was filled with women that looked like her. The viera, Vaan knew; a secretive race that lived isolated from the rest of the world. Vaan observed them more closely. They all shared a few characteristics: they were tall, all of them easily standing six feet or more. Their skin was darker than that of the average Dalmascan, though some were lighter than others. They moved with a lithe grace, as if every move was calculated to be as fluid as possible. From their heads sprouted two large, bunny-like ears. 

Strangely, Vaan noticed that there weren’t any male vieras present. Try as he might, all he could see were the women. Did the viera not have a male species? How did they reproduce? The moment the thought of sex entered his mind, Vaan felt himself staring at their clothing. Fran had already given him a taste of the viera wardrobe throughout their travels. Her midnight-black armor left large parts of her body bare, the smooth dark skin clearly visible. No more was this visible than at her ass; the ‘armor’ there more resembled a thong, freely showing off her tight ass cheeks. More than once, Vaan had snuck a peak at her firm tits, pushed up by the two tiny metal cups that topped her breastplate. And the way she walked…long strides at a time, her hips swaying elegantly with every step. More than once he wondered if she did these things intentionally.

Looking at the other viera, they didn’t seem much different. Whatever clothes they wore, be they the same black armor that Fran wore or the gentler silver-cloth robes that others sported, they all showed a healthy amount of their dark skin. Vaan caught Balthier looking at him, a knowing grin on his face. Embarrassed, Vaan decided to keep his eyes in front of him the rest of the way. 

When they had made the reason for their presence known, the group was escorted towards the upper levels of the village. Each level was made up of a large platform on which the various buildings stood, and they were connected to each other through a large spiral staircase. As they passed the second platform, Vaan could see rows upon rows of weapons hanging from the walls: swords, axes, and also the massive bows that the viera were known for. Clearly this was an armory of sorts. It was a reminder that underneath their elegant surface, they were a fierce warrior race. It was also a reminder to Vaan to keep his staring to a minimum. 

When they finally reached the last platform, the party was guided towards a large building at the far end. It was easily the largest building in the village, a sprawling temple-like complex that encompassed at least five trees as far as Vaan could tell. Before Vaan could wonder who lived inside, the doors opened. A regal looking woman stepped out, with two viera women trailing her at a respectful distance. She wore what appeared to be a pink bustier, which left her stomach and upper chest bare. Her arms were covered up by long black sleeves that tied up together just below her neck. Long silver half-leggings covered the majority of her legs. Whereas a human would have been considered scantily dressed in such an outfit, the woman ironically seemed the most covered out of all the vieras Vaan had seen. Vaan thought she looked oddly similar to Fran. The woman walked up towards them, her arms crossed across her chest.

“The prodigal child returns,” she said, smiling thinly at Fran.

Fran stepped forward. 

“We seek Mjrn. Where has she gone, Jote?”

The woman named Jote raised an eyebrow.

“The wood tells us where she has gone. Or…,” she said, noticing Fran’s uncomfortable posture, “can you not hear her anymore?” 

Fran said nothing, casting her eyes down. Though he didn’t fully understand what she was saying, Vaan felt anger rise up from within him. Ignoring   
Balthier’s hand on his arm, he moved to stand next to Fran. 

“Hey you, Jote or whatever you’re called,” he said. “Cut the act and tell us where Mjrn is.”

Her amber eyes turned on him. 

“The cub roars like a lion,” she noted mockingly. 

Vaan didn’t budge. 

“We’re not leaving until you tell us where Mjrn is.”

Jote’s smile faded. For a moment, she simply stared at Vaan, her eyes boring into him, as if she was searching for something deep inside of him. It made him feel more uncomfortable than if she had rebuked him outright. Suddenly she nodded briefly, and her smile returned. Though this time, Vaan noticed, it had a newly added hunger to it.

“Very well. I will tell you where Mjrn is. But first,” she said, pointing at Vaan, “you and Fran will come with me.”

Behind Vaan, Basch moved forward.

“What are you plotting? You think we will leave our companion with you, without explanation?”

“Yeah,” Penelo jumped in, grabbing Vaan’s arm, “there’s no way we’re letting Vaan go with you.”

“Unfortunate” Jote said, shrugging her shoulders. “I thought you wanted to find Mjrn, but perhaps the mistake was mine. Poor child, hungry and alone, deep inside the…where was it again?” 

“Jote!” Fran shouted. But Jote had already turned back around and started walking back towards the temple entrance. Fran turned towards Vaan. 

“Please. Mjrn is not equipped to deal with the outside world. If we do not find her quick, I fear for her life.”

Vaan had never been this close to Fran before. Her skin was spotless, her lips full and luscious. He tried his best not to let his eyes wander towards her cleavage. Instead, he looked her in the eyes. In them, he saw an unfamiliar desperation. He knew what he had to do.

“Alright, let’s hear what she has to say.”

“Vaan, no!” Penelo said, gripping him tighter. “You don’t know what’s waiting for you in there.”

Vaan pulled himself free. 

“Don’t worry, Penelo. If there’s trouble, Basch here will have our back. Right, Basch?”

Ever the serious soldier, Basch nodded gravely. Balthier also stepped up closer to Vaan. 

“These viera are a tricky bunch, Vaan. There might be more than a few surprises waiting for you inside. Keep an eye on him, will you Fran?” 

“I will,” she nodded. “Come,” she said to Vaan.

Jote had been watching their little exchange with ill-concealed amusement. When Vaan and Fran had reached her, she beckoned her servants, who quickly walked up and opened the heavy wooden temple doors for her.

“Shall we?” she said. 

Together, they entered the building, leaving the rest of the party behind. The doors closed behind them with a heavy thud. 

 

The inside of the temple was, for lack of a better word, cluttered. There were small wooden tables covered in what appeared to be the remains of works in progress: glass flasks, small bits of plants and roots, various cups half-filled with strange liquids, and all manner of other things that indicated that people had been busy here not too long ago. There were closets with half-open doors, robes strewn across the floor or hanging from closet doors, some of them covered in patches of dirt and other, more oddly colored markings. 

“Apologies for the mess,” Jote said, gesturing around her. “We had just finished a class on salve-making when you intruded on our village.”

“Enough with this, Jote,” Fran snapped. “Tell us what you want and let us go find Mjrn.”

“Patience, dear sister,” Jote replied calmly. “All in good time.”

Vaan started at her words. They were sisters? In a way it had been obvious. Their facial similarities were clear for all to see. Yet hearing her say it made it more…real. 

“Follow me, please.” 

Jote walked towards the back of the room where a small staircase curved its way up to the second floor of the building. Vaan looked at Fran, but she was already moving. Not wanting to be left behind, Vaan hurriedly joined her, trying his best to keep up with their long strides. At the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a large chamber. Two heavy, golden-hued closets stood on either side of the wooden walls, each of them with multiple doors. The center of the room was taken up by a large four-poster bed. It was made of a different type of wood than the rest of the buildings, this one silver-colored and engraved with elaborate symbols that flowed over and into each other. Tall, translucent white curtains draped from its sides. 

“We have arrived,” Jote said, smiling.

Vaan felt a pang of nervousness. They had arrived? He looked around the room, searching for anything that might signal danger. He couldn’t see anything. It seemed to be, for all intents and purposes, a regular bedroom. 

He could see that Fran was similarly confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Jote smile broadened, exposing her canines. 

“A male viera does not exist, as you well know. We do not fully understand why, but the wood has willed it so, and who are we to question its ways?”

“But how do yo-“ Vaan began, but Jote cut him off.

“The wood provides us with a special herb, which we call the Lifebringer. When properly prepared and mixed with the genetic material of a viera, it can induce pregnancy. It is how we viera have survived for generations. We have no need for men. However…” 

She began slowly pacing around Vaan. Vaan stood in place, not sure of what to do. 

“While we can provide our own offspring, the pleasures of the flesh are not unfamiliar to us. When we find a male hume, or a bangaa, or sometimes even a Seeq, we take our time with them. Each of us in the village gets her turn. Of course, afterwards they cannot be allowed to live. Yet their final hours are of unmatched pleasure.” 

“You don’t mean…,” Fran breathed.

“Because I still hold my dear sister to heart” Jote continued, ignoring Fran, “I will make it easier for you. You and I are going to fuck. If you have   
pleasured me enough, I will tell you of Mjrn’s locations.

Vaan froze. Surely, he’d misheard her.

“W-what?!” he said, almost choking on his words. 

“Oho, where has your bravado gone? You were so confident mere minutes ago.” 

Jote stood behind Vaan and placed her hands on his shoulders and put her mouth to his ear.

“Fuck, little boy”, she whispered. “Fuck like wild animals, fuck until neither of us can stand anymore.”

Vaan felt his dick begin to rise underneath his pants. This close to her he could smell her intoxicating perfume, a deep lavender smell that set his skin   
on fire. Vaan was lost for words, but thankfully Fran rushed towards them and grabbed Jote’s arm.

“Jote, you can’t be serio- !” 

Fran’s word were cut short as Jote suddenly placed her lips on Fran’s. Fran’s eyes jumped wide. When Jote broke off their kiss, a long strand of saliva connected their mouths. She wrapped it up in her finger and sucked on it. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Fran shouted.

“Oh, come on my dear. Don’t act all innocent in front of our guest. We used to do these things all the time, before you decided to go on your little adventure.”

Vaan’s mouth almost fell open. He looked from Fran to Jote, and back to Fran.

“You…you two…? I mean…you’re sisters!”

Jote laughed mirthfully. 

“When one does not have men to fulfill their desires, one must turn towards other means. The bonds of sisterhood grow very tight in viera villages. Very tight indeed…” She tore her eyes from Fran’s body and turned back towards Vaan. She started fidgeting with the straps of her bustier.

“You’ll have to excuse me. It grows increasingly warm in here.”

She kept her amber eyes on Vaan, daring him to watch her undress in front of him. After unhooking two of the straps holding the bustier together, she looked at Fran.

“My hands are weary from my classes. Fran, could you help me?”

A look of anger flashed across Fran’s face, but she walked towards her sister and carefully began working on her clothes. As she worked, Jote began touching the exposed parts of Fran’s skin. 

“Ah, I forgot how soft you were. I am glad that the outside world has not ruined you.”

Fran tried her best to ignore her sister. With a final snap, the bustier fell to the ground. As Fran knelt to start working on Jote’s tight shorts, Vaan was given a view of her naked chest. Her breasts stood out like two large apples, the skin as soft and creamy as the rest of her body. Dark nipples crowned each tit, proudly standing out. And, Vaan noticed with another twitch in his pants, shockingly erect. Jote put her hand on Fran’s head, rubbing the bunny ears that sprouted out from underneath her helmet as Fran slowly removed her pants.

“I remember us being in this position many a time. You had quite the appetite, I must say. Those were the times, eh Fran?”

Fran glanced back at Vaan, and then looked up at Jote.

“Does he really need to hear this?”

Jote laughed, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly.

“Don’t worry, my sister. Before this day is over, he will have done far more than just listen.”

Vaan couldn’t believe what was happening. He had never even kissed a girl before, let alone had sex. Penelo certainly seemed to like him, but he never really knew how to respond to her advances. At times, Vaan had wondered if perhaps he was doomed to a life of virginity. And now here he was, watching as one of the sexiest women he had ever seen, Fran, was undressing a woman who looked just like her. He stared at Jote’s tits, her nipples almost begging him to touch them. Jote caught his gaze.

“Oh, you like them?” she asked innocently. She cupped her breasts in her hands, feeling their weight. 

Vaan swallowed. 

“Perhaps you would like to...touch them?” she purred, pinching her nipples with her forefingers. 

Despite himself, Vaan felt his head bob up and down. 

“Not yet, my dear.” 

Fran had finally finished fully undressing Jote and stepped away. Vaan drooled at the sight of the lithe, flawless body of Jote. Her toned legs seemed to go on forever, and Vaan could see a small triangle of hair just above her slit. 

“Now then,” Jote said, addressing Vaan. “You have had your little show, now it is time for me to have mine.”

“Y-you want me to undress myself?” Vaan said anxiously.

“No, that would be to plain, don’t you agree? No, I want you to undress Fran, and Fran will undress you.”

Vaan felt his heart-rate increase at least threefold. Fran took a step forward.

“Jote, you cant-,“ but her sister interrupted her.

“Do you want to find Mjrn?” she asked.

“Yes, of course!” Fran said.

“Well then.”

With one last look of disgust at Jote, Fran walked towards Vaan. 

“Please, the others cannot know of this” she pleaded.

Vaan looked into her desperate eyes.

“No, of course not, don’t worry” he assured her. “Lets just…get this over with, alright?” 

Fran nodded. She had at least a head over him, which meant that this close up Vaan’s face was level with her chest. Fran’s hands began working on his clothes, first removing his vest before beginning to work on his belt. 

“What are you waiting for, boy?” he heard Jote say. 

Vaan swallowed and tentatively reached behind Fran to unwrap her armor. Vaan was surprised to find that they came off easily, and before he knew it, Fran’s breastplate had come off, leaving her chest bare. Her breasts were slightly larger than her sisters, but they had the same firmness to them, and the same dark nipples crowned each one. Vaan had to resist the urge to wrap his lips around them and start sucking. Instead, he focused on Fran’s armguards, which came off just as easily. Fran had meanwhile unbuckled his belt and bent over slightly to lower his pants. This had the unintended consequence of pushing her boobs closer to his face, until her nipples were less than an inch from his mouth.

Don’t, Vaan had to tell himself. She’s your friend, your companion. Balthier would kill you.

But another, more mischievous voice urged him on. 

He won’t ever find out though, she said so herself. How many times have you ogled her body when you traveled together? She wants this, its why she dresses like that.

By the time Vaan’s brain had stopped its infighting, Fran was already standing up straight again. 

“Oh my” he heard Jote breathe.

Fran was also staring at him. Rather, at his crotch. Vaan’s pants and underwear were pooled around his feet, and his dick was standing at full-mast, all six inches. Embarrassed by their stares, Vaan lifted his feet to get out of his pants, and quickly knelt down to start removing Fran’s leg armor. Jote hadn’t lied; Fran’s skin was impossibly soft. It felt like touching a fine piece of silk. As Vaan worked, Fran removed her helmet, letting her luscious white hair fall down her shoulders. Finally, Vaan unhooked the final strap of her armor, the part that covered her crotch, and like him and Jote, Fran too stood fully naked. The moment her crotch armor fell off, she covered her pussy with her hand, preventing Vaan from seeing any more. Her other arm tried to cover her breasts, though their size coupled with her slender arms left plenty of flesh for Vaan to ogle at. Jote walked up towards Fran.

“Shame is a human emotion,” she said, grabbing Fran's arms and pulling them away from her body. “Us viera take pride in our bodies, for they were given to us by the wood.” 

For one brief moment, Jote and Fran simply stood there, staring each other in the eyes. Then Jote put her hand on the back of Fran’s head and started kissing her with abandon. Vaan could see that Fran had closed her eyes, as if she was trying to get through it as quickly as possible. Jote didn’t seem to mind, as her hands began to travel all over Fran’s tight body. One hand began squeezing Fran’s breast, while the other wrapped itself around her back to maul her ass. While Fran remained silent, Jote moaned openly.

Vaan simply stood there, watching the obscene, incestuous display before him. 

Suddenly Jote broke off her kiss with Fran and looked at Vaan.

“Why don’t you try making yourself feel better?”

“Y-you mean…” Vaan stumbled.

“I mean grab that fat cock of yours and start jacking,” Jote said, before continuing her assault on Fran’s mouth, moaning as she intensified her molestation of her sisters’ body.

Vaan gripped his rock-hard member and started rubbing it up and down. The copious amounts of precum that had been expelled throughout the previous events served as excellent lubricant, and the squelching and squashing sounds of Vaan masturbating joined the sloppy sounds of Jote and   
Fran kissing. Jote’s hand found its way to Fran’s slit, and she momentarily broke off their snogging.

“You have shaved yourself? Oh my, how the humes have corrupted you.”

Fran blushed fiercely at Jote’s lewd words, but then a moan escaped from her mouth as Jote pushed one finger inside of her.

“Hmmm, such a sweet voice”, Jote purred. She started kissing Fran’s neck. 

One finger soon became two fingers, and before long Jote was fingering Fran with a speed and dexterity that revealed an abundance of experience. The longer she kept up her finger work, the louder Fran’s moans became, and the faster she started breathing.

Vaan was meanwhile rubbing his dick harder and faster than he ever had before. Watching the normally proud and aloof Fran get violated like this (by her own sister, no less) was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was getting close to his breaking point. Jote must have noticed, because she abruptly pulled her soaking wet fingers out of Fran’s pussy. 

“Stop,” she told Vaan. 

Reluctantly, Vaan lifted his hand from his dick. Looking over at Fran, despite her pretending she didn’t like it, he could see a similar frustration in her eyes. Jote walked over towards Vaan and fell down to her knees. She grabbed Vaan’s dick between her hands, sizing it up.

“So…big,” she whispered hungrily. 

Without warning, Jote engulfed his cock in her mouth. Vaan moaned in surprise at his first taste of a woman's mouth on his dick. She pushed her head forward until Vaan’s dick just about reached the back of her throat. She stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling back, breathing heavily as copious amounts of saliva followed his cock out of her mouth. Without wasting time, she started sucking his dick like her life depended on it. She used one hand to jack him off at the same time as her mouth went back and forth, her spit and his precum mixing to turn his cock into a slip-and-slide of sexual fluids. Soon, the abundance of saliva and cum covered her hand, and began to pool on the ground beneath them. Her other hand was down at her cunt, using her index- and middle fingers to toy with her clit. Vaan felt his head go blank. This was the first time he’d ever gotten a blowjob, and it felt more glorious than he ever could have imagined. He glanced over at Fran; she was staring at them, squirming in place as her legs rubbed against each other. She didn't care to cover herself up anymore, her eyes fixated on her sister's animalistic licking. 

“I..I’m gonna-“ Vaan moaned.

Jote ignored him, kissing and licking the head of his dick while she furiously rubbed her hand up and down, the wet sounds of her movements echoing throughout the room. It was too much. With one final moan, Vaan felt himself explode, covering Jote’s face and chest in blast after blast of cum.   
Jote moaned herself as she picked up the strands of cum with her fingers before putting them in her mouth, sucking on them like a child might suck on a piece of candy. Vaan fell to the ground, completely spent. 

“More than I expected,” Jote said as she sucked her fingers, sounding more happy than surprised.

“Can we finally go now?” Fran demanded.

Satisfied with her cleaning, Jote stood up. 

“Whatever made you think that, sister?”

“Look at the boy,” Fran said, frustrated. “He can barely stand. He doesn’t have anymore to give. You went too hard on him.”

Jote didn’t answer but instead walked towards a cabinet next to the bed. Rummaging in its drawers, she pulled out a small, rectangular flask filled with a pink liquid. 

“You truly have been away for too long, Fran. Us viera have means to prolong our…pleasures. We have perfected this concoction from the various male victims we captured throughout the years. They are so much more fun when they last more than a single round. Though, of course, some were unfortunately pushed too far.”

“Y-you mean...?” Fran stuttered.

Jote knelt next to Vaan. She supported his head with her hand while forcing the liquid in the flask down his throat. It tasted sweet, like apple cider. Instantly, Vaan felt his flaccid dick go hard again. A fierce lust sparked up from within him, which soon grew to a raging inferno that overwhelmed his other senses. He had to fuck. Someone. Anyone.

“What I mean, dearest sister, is that the day is still young, and my pussy still wet.”

She chuckled.

“And from the looks of it, so is yours.”


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaan is given a lust potion by Jote to get him going again. But even she could not expect the results of her actions.

Fran watched Vaan with a rising sense of unease. She had barely paid any attention to the boy throughout their travels. He was a hume, and an unimpressive one at that. His small stature and soft features never aroused anything in her other than indifference. 

But now, it was like she was watching an entirely different Vaan. He stood up unsteadily, like a drunkard. His eyes were fixated on the nude, semen-covered viera on the ground next to him. Fran could feel a power emanating from him, a horribly familiar force that she'd only felt before in ancient ruins, or when faced by beings of immense power: the raw, unmistakable presence of Mist. 

"Jote, what was in that drink?" Fran asked urgently, dreading the answer. 

"The usual plants," Jote said, seemingly unaware of the impending danger. "Although..."

"...what?" 

"I did try out a new ingredient. I infused it with some freshly ground elemental dust, to try and give it more of a kick."

"You did what?!" Fran gasped. Elementals were beings made entirely of raw Mist. For a human to consume a lust potion powered by its energies...

"Jote, get out of there. Now!"

Jote chuckled as she swiped up another stray strand of cum from her chest. 

"Worrying as always, sister. Learn to relax a bit. To li-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vaan grabbed her arm. 

"Hey!" Jote exclaimed, caught off guard. "What do you think you're doing?"

She tried to break free, but Vaan seemed to have her arm locked in a vice-grip. Jote struggled and squirmed like a fish out of water, but she couldn't get him to let go.

"You...lowly...filthy...let GO!" 

Vaan didn't respond. Fran doubted he even heard the naked woman struggling at his side. Instead, he began marching towards the massive bed in the center of the room, dragging the screaming Jote behind him. 

"Fran!" Jote looked at her sister in desperation. "Help me!"

Fran took a step forward, but then recoiled as if struck by an invisible force. She fell to her knees. Her body was burning up. As she realized what was going on, her entire body was wracked by another jolt, and she screamed out in pleasure. 

Vaan was so saturated with Mist that he was radiating an aura of lust. Fran had always been more sensitive to Mist than the rest of her people. As a child, she had been considered a prodigy by her people; some even whispered that she would likely become the village elder at some point. Of course, that was all before her little adventure outside the Wood. With Fran gone, the position had eventually gone to her sister. While this power was usually beneficial, now it was working against her. 

She could feel her nipples harden, and she was overwhelmed by the desire to grab them in her fingertips and vigorously rub them. Her pussy seemed to be on fire. She pushed one finger inside of her soaking wet slit, hoping it would ease the sensation, but it wasn't enough. One finger became two, then three, and before Fran knew it, she was jamming her fist in her cunt. She never knew it could spread that wide, but she didn't care; all that mattered was this moment, the lust, the desire, the pleasure...she fell to the ground and moaned loudly as she continued squeezing her left nipple with one hand while all but fisting her cunt with the other. 

Jote watched Fran with open mouth. Her uptight and solemn sister was naked on the floor, ravaging herself without a care in the world. She wanted to go over to her to help her...or at the very least to join in on the fun. But she had her own things to worry about. 

Vaan threw her on the bed. Before Jote had time to gather herself from the rough landing, he was already on her. This close up, Jote could see how much he'd changed: his muscles stood out on his skin, taut and bursting with power. Saliva dripped from his mouth, as if her were a wild beast eyeing a freshly cooked piece of meat. His eyes looked without seeing. 

Without warning, his mouth closed around her left tit, and he started hungrily licking and sucking her dark nipple. 

"Y-you...aaah!" 

Jote's complains turned into a groan of pleasure. Vaan's right hand began mauling her other breast, squeezing and pinching the supple flesh while his tongue continued its assault on her rock-hard nipple. The longer he went on, the more intense his assaults became, and soon she wasn't sure if he was licking her or biting her. 

"Th-that hurts!" Jote complained, her hands trying to remove his head from her aching breasts.

But Vaan was like a man possessed, and the more she struggled, the harsher he began treating her. When he finally had his fill of her breasts, he raised his head, spit dripping from his half-open mouth. There were clear bite marks on her left boob, Jote saw. Her nipples hurt, though she couldn't tell if it was due to Vaan's brutal handling of them or her aroused state. 

Jote glanced over at Fran. Her sister was laying on her back, her legs spread. Her eyes were blank and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she jammed her fist inside her cunt over and over. Her other hand was squeezing her right breast so hard that Jote knew it had to hurt, but Fran didn't seem to care. 

Not giving Jote any time to recover, Vaan roughly grabbed her by the waist and flung her on her stomach. He pulled up her hips making her ass point upward. Jote arched her head backwards. Vaan was standing on his knees, his cock pointed straight at her ass. Where before it had been a sizable but manageable thing, now it had morphed into a bulging monstrosity. The veins clearly stood out across its shaft. It was a monster, and it had its prey in sight: Jote's tight asshole. 

"N-no!" Jote shouted, suddenly scared. Her haughty attitude had completely vanished in the face of what was about to happen. She felt like a child again, unable to control her own fate.

Ignoring her, Vaan gripped her ass with both hands and pulled her towards him. Try as she might, Jote couldn't fight his strength, and she watched her ass move closer and closer towards the monstrous appendage that was Vaan's dick. 

"Please," Jote pleaded, "it won't fit! You ca- AAAARGH!!!"

She could feel her asshole stretch as Vaan pushed his dick inside of her. There was some brief resistance at first, but eventually Vaan was completely inside of her. He started pumping in and out of her ass, slowly gaining speed. 

"Please...," Jote begged, her body shaking with the force of Vaan's thrusts, "pull it out. Pull it ou- oh, fuck the woods!"

The pain was soon joined by an equally powerful pleasure. Vaan was ramming into her asshole, the sounds of his groin slamming into her flesh echoing through the room. Jote's moans grew louder and louder as Vaan's assault on her hole went on with increasing vigor. She could feel wet drops on her back, and when she turned her head she saw that Vaan was drooling on her, the spittle flying around due to the force of his movements. His mind seemed wholly gone. All that mattered was ravaging the sweet viera ass that was presented to him. 

Jote felt her mind similarly go weak. Her protests had all but disappeared. Her breaths came out in tandem with the poundings in her asshole. Her moans started coming out slurred as her mind wasn't sure if she liked or hated what she was feeling. She could hear Fran in the background, her usually calm voice replaced by a sensual groaning. All the while Vaan continued to slam into her, each jab bringing with it new levels of both pain and pleasure. She was his prey, she realized, his toy; if he wanted he could snap her neck with little effort, but his only goal seemed to be fucking her raw. Yes, she had planned to seduce the child into having sex, but not like this. They weren't having sex: they were rutting like wild animals. 

Suddenly the pounding in her ass stopped. For a brief moment, Jote felt relieved; had the boy finally had his fill? Was it finally over? The fleeting hope was dashed as he picked her up by her stomach and flipped her around. 

"Fuck...must...." he mumbled, his eyes barely seeing her. "Mjrn....fuck....Fran...."

Jote felt her stomach drop. The boy was still caught up in his lustful trance. Her grabbed her by the hips and positioned his cock right in front of her pussy. 

"I-I'll tell you!" Jote attempted, her voice desperate. "Please, I'll tell you where Mjrn is. Just...no more!"

"Worrying as always, sister" a familiar voice said. Jote felt the mattress dent as someone else's weight pressed down on it.

"Fran?" 

Jote wanted to cry out in relief. Had the deliberating effects of Vaan's aura finally worn off from her sister? But soon a shadow fell over   
Jote's face, and suddenly she was faced with Fran's dripping pussy right above her eyes. 

"No, Fran! What are you doing?!" 

Fran chuckled. "Learn to live a little, sister!"

She dropped down on Jote's, forcing her pussy down on her face. At the same time, she felt her own slit widen as Vaan pushed his way inside of her. 

"Mhnfmphh!" Jote mumbled, as Fran's cunt on her mouth prevented her from crying out. 

Fran started gyrating her hips, moaning loudly throughout: back and forth, side to side, coating Jote's face in her fluids which gushed from her pussy like a waterfall. Meanwhile, Vaan was picking up speed, slamming his dick into her with more force every thrust. The powerful smell of Fran's cunt and the raw pleasure of Vaan's massive dick inside of her were threatening to overwhelm Jote's senses. 

Inadvertently, she felt herself stick out her tongue to lick Fran. She tasted just like Jote remembered: deliciously sweet, like the delicate nectar of a wood-apple. Soon, her tentative licks turned into a hungry lapping, and Fran moaned in appreciation. 

"Ooooh. Just like when we were teenagers, right sister?" 

Jote barely heard her, caught up in the twin pleasures of tasting her sisters sweet pussy again after so many years, and having Vaan pound her like a dog in heat. The hume's pace was growing increasingly fast, and his grunts started coming in quick succession. Alarmed, Jote tried to speak.

"No wait, you can't cum inside me!" was what she wanted to shout, but Fran was grinding her mound on her face with such force that all that came out was a desperate "mhmphh!"

This wasn't the plan! Despite lacking male counterparts, viera were extremely fertile; it's why the Lifebringer herb worked in the first place. It would never work on, say, a female hume. If this hume came inside of her, it would almost assuredly make her pregnant. She feebly tried to push against Vaan's chest, but Fran grabbed her arms and pushed them down.

"You're going to take it, sister," Jote heard her say with relish as she molested Jote's face with her pussy. "You're going to take that big, fat load of cum right into your cunt and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Jote 's heart was pounding against her chest as Vaan started growling. No, she thought with growing desperation, not like this, not like- Suddenly, her whole body went stiff as she felt him explode inside of her. 

"F-fuuuuuck" Fran cried out as she similarly came, gushing her juices all over Jote's face.

Jote's mouth filled up with Fran's fluids as her sister's orgasm traveled through her body. At the same time, Jote felt her cunt fill up with Vaan's thick cum as he shot blast after blast of his thick hume semen inside of her. 

When the pair had finally finished their ravaging of Jote, they collapsed unto the bed beside her. Fran crawled towards her sister and began lapping up her wet face with long strokes of her tongue. Jote's mouth opened in a weak groan, and Fran happily stuck her tongue in her sister's mouth, kissing her passionately. Fran's left hand went down to Jote's pussy, and she probed her sensitive folds with her fingers as they snogged, causing Jote to moan inside her mouth. Fran pulled her fingers out of her slit, and Jote saw a thick glob of cum coating them. Ignoring her sister's weak protests, Fran pushed her fingers inside Jote's mouth, and Jote couldn't help but suck on them like an infant. 

"Yes, baby sister, just like that..." Fran whispered. Finally content, Fran pulled her wet fingers out of her mouth and turned on her back, breathing heavily with a blissful smile on her face.

The trio stayed like that for another hour. Occasionally, Fran would cop a feel of one of Jote's tits or rub her smooth body, but Jote barely noticed. She was completely spent. Vaan seemed to be unconscious, his body having regained its regular features. The monstrous cock which had ravaged Jote had shrunk to a normal hume member, and his usual delicate features replaced the rough, animalistic beast he had been mere moments ago. Jote could feel cum dripping from her pussy unto the expensive silk below, but she didn't care. Her ass hurt. Her face felt sticky. Her pussy was filled to the brim with cum. All she wanted to do was finally rest. 

 

Vaan woke up feeling confused. His head was pounding. What had happened? The last few hours were a blank page inside his memory. All he remembered was entering Jote's bedroom, and from there on...nothing. 

He got up to one knee. He was on the floor of the room. He looked up; Jote and Fran were standing at the door, quietly discussing something. Fran seemed...different, Vaan thought. She kept her eyes to the ground, and answered demurely to her sisters inquiries. Occasionally, Jote would shift her stance, as if she was nursing an injury that prevented her from standing too long. 

Vaan slowly got up to his feet and walked towards the two viera. Jote and Fran turned towards him. Jote looked at him with something between disgust and admiration. Fran, on the other hand, avoided his gaze. What the hell had happened here?

"Finally awake?" Jote said, shifting her stance once more. A barely perceptible look of pain flashed across her face before going back to her customary mocking grin.

"Yeah, I guess," Vaan said, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Fran lifted her gaze. "You do not recall?"

"Well, I remember entering this room. After that, I got nothing."

Jote and Fran exchanged a quick look. 

"So, what did you want again?" Vaan asked, addressing Jote. 

Jote chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I have already told my sister where to find Mjrn. You may leave with my blessing."

Vaan couldn't hide his surprise. "Wow, really? Just like that? Why'd you bring us in here to begin with then?"

Immediately, Fran looked at the floor again. 

Jote answered. "I had plans, but unfortunately you suddenly fell unconscious. While you were away, I discussed the matter with Fran, and decided to help you. My sister can be quite...persuasive."

Vaan didn't know what to make of that. Guess they got what they came for. 

"Good job, Fran!" Vaan said. 

"Th-thank you," Fran mumbled, avoiding his eyes. 

Vaan decided to ignore Fran's strange behavior and followed them out of the bedroom. The three of them traveled down the stairs towards the temple doors. Once they reached them, Fran grabbed one of the handles. Jote stood behind them. 

"If you ever need anything," she told Vaan, her hands resting on her belly, "do not hesitate to ask. My doors are always open to you."

Vaan was incredulous. Jote was like a completely different person from the haughty bitch that had greeted them outside the temple. Fran too, for that matter. What had happened to that strong, uptight viera warrior he had traveled with all these weeks? 

"Uh...thanks," Vaan said. 

"Farewell, hume, " Jote said. "And Fran..."

Fran turned around. 

"Don't be a stranger," Jote winked at her, before walking back up the stairs. 

"What was that all about?" Vaan asked. 

"Nothing," Fran said firmly. "Let's go."

Once outside, the pair was greeted by the rest of the party. Penelo instantly ran up to Vaan. 

"Well that took long enough!" she said, grabbing his arm as if he were a prized trophy.

"Are you alright?" Basch asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vaan assured them. "Fran knows where Mjrn is. Let's go."

"Does she, now?" Balthier asked, raising an eyebrow at Fran. "Couldn't have come at a cheap price."

Fran glanced at Vaan. "I reached an agreement with Jote. The details will remain private."

"Aw, come on!" Penelo complained. "Vaan?"

"Uh, you heard her," Vaan said. If he told them he fell unconscious, he would never hear the end of it. 

"Puh, whatever," Penelo pouted, letting go of Vaan. 

"Off we go then," Basch proclaimed, taking the lead. The rest of the group followed behind him. 

As they walked their way to the spiral staircase connecting the platforms, Vaan heard Penelo speak up behind him.

"Hey Fran, there's something dripping down your leg."

Fran froze.


End file.
